Yuumalady (Okajima Taiga's part)
by Ailavyuu
Summary: Semua karena bokong. Isogai Yuuma dan Okajima Taiga jadi tertuduh ada affair. #Haripucuksedunia


"Ambil kertas undian ini dan temukan pasangan kalian!"

Sekelas hening. Melotot. Apa-apaan Bitch-sensei? Datang-datang bawa akuarium, isinya kertas dilipat-lipat. Lalu berseru seolah jadi biro jodoh dadakan. Sekarang kayaknya memang lagi musim kawinnya para kucing, tapi kan murid kelas E bukan kuciiiiing.

"Sensei, ada fenomena unik apakah?" Sugino angkat tangan, keningnya mengernyit.

"Untuk memperlancar Bahasa Inggris kali ini, kalian akan menulis berpasangan," hooh, sepertinya bukan hal-hal aneh. "Ambil undiannya. Setelah semuanya dapat pasangan, akan kujelaskan bagaimana mekanismenya."

Hah? Mekanisme apa?

"Ambil."

"Okeh."

Jadilah limabelas menit pertama dipakai untuk cari pasangan demi tugas. Yang lambangnya kembaran, artinya jodoh. Ada yang senang, ada yang sedih. Ada yang ketawa, ada yang meringis. Ada yang pasrah juga.

"Wehay~ Bro~" Sugino lambai-lambai.

"Kita jadi homo, Bro," Maehara nyeplos tanpa dosa.

"Waaah, mohon kerja sama, Nagisa~!"

"Mohon kerja sama juga, Kurahashi~" keduanya tampak _fuwa-fuwa_ menyenangkan.

"Kok sama elo?"

"Gue juga ogah kali, ya sama elo. Tapi boleh, nih, buat mainan," Karma kebagian dengan Terasaka. Setelah ini akan ada baday BDSM(?).

"Touko Yada, mohon kerja sama."

"Ba-baiiiik!" Touko sedang melayang-layang di angkasa, berhasil sekelompok dengan Megu tercinta.

"Tugasnya adalah," Bitch-sensei gebrak meja (lagi). "Buatlah buku harian bersama, sebagai pasangan. Dalam Bahasa Inggris."

"APAAAH?"

.

* * *

Yuumalady (Okajima Taiga's part)

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei.**

#HariPucukSedunia

* * *

.

"Terus kita mulai dari mana? Nembak, lalu jadian, gitu?" Okajima menghadap Isogai Yuuma, jodoh hasil undiannya.

"Ga usah, kita langsung jadian aja," kedip ganteng. Antara optimis atau pasrah. Masalahnya, Yuuma tampak madesu sekali setelahnya. Tanpa semangat, seolah dunia kiamat dua menit lagi.

"Kamu habis diputusin, yaaa?" Okajima meledek dengan sotoynya. "Kasian, sini sama Oom aja," ditambah candaan kurang ngena.

"Bukan. Diputusin masih lebih mending."

"Terus?"

"Aku dipecat dari kerja sambilan sebelumnya," Isogai mau nangis, mengingat bagaimana sang Tenchou memecatnya begitu saja karena dirinya bikin ibu-ibu berantem tonjok-tonjokan di tempat, hampir tiap minggu.

Okajima mangut-mangut. Merasa iba juga melihat pasangan-eh, teman tertimpa musibah. Dia menimbang-nimbang. Sebenarnya ada pekerjaan yang membutuhkan tenaga di dekat rumahnya. Tapi ... kalau dibocorkan rasanya kayak ngelepas kesempatan sendiri buat cari duit.

"Okajima ...?" tapi tatapan Isogai bikin Okajima gagal tega. _Oh, rencana ngajak Hinano kencaaan, byebye~_ Pesona unyu sang gadis kalah sama tatapan mata Isogai.

"Oke. Aku ada pekerjaan buatmu."

"Asiiiik!" aura girang Isogai terbang ke segala arah.

.

.

Pasir. Semen diaduk. Debu beterbangan. Bau keringat. Minus cewek cantik. Okajima salut, Isogai bisa tahan banget kerja berat di sini.

"Hngggh," bukan. Ini bukan desahan anunu. Ini suara Isogai sedang mengangkat karung-karung semen. Pekerjaan jadi kuli bangunan disanggupi Isogai juga.

"Isogai, sudah. Kamu nanti bisa pingsan kelelahan," melihat Isogai sudah hampir sempoyongan, Okajima berniat mengambil alih karung semennya. Kali ini beban karungnya gila. Isogai mau angkat tiga karung sekaligus.

" _I'm okay_ ," ucap Isogai, niru-niru film Hollywood ceritanya.

Dengan seteguh hati, Okajima menyuruh Isogai istirahat. Takut-takut dituduh telah mencederai aset kelas 3E. "Isogai, plis. Karungnya kita bagi dua aja, ya? Okee? Sini. Sini."

"Aku bisaa Okajimaa!" dengan segala kekeraskepalaan, Isogai mengejan kuat, mengangkat tiga karung semen sekaligus. "Haaaeh!"

 _Brek_. Celana bagian pantatnya sobek. Keadaan hening seketika.

"..."

"Wah ... Pikachu," komentar Okajima gagal bikin suasana kondusif.

.

.

"Jadi isi diari bersama kalian selama tiga hari ini kenapa sepenuhnya hanya ada pasir, semen, batu bata, keringat dan air putih?" Rio mengernyit membaca buku bersampul lucu (Isogai belinya bareng sama Maehara, khusus untuk tugas bahasa inggris ini). "Ah, sedikit makan-makan bersama."

"Habisnya Isogai macam orang kesetanan kerjanya. Ogah berhenti, enggan bagi-bagi tugas. Biar honornya banyakan," Okajima mendengus. "Aku yakin, dia pasti terjerat hutang dengan bunga berlipat ganda. Siapa yang tega begitu sih, sama dia?"

Di sudut ruangan, Nagisa keselek sendok puding.

"Terus sekarang Isogainya mana? Kok belum datang juga? Sebentar lagi Koro-sensei datang, loh. " Fuwa mencomot satu poki dari tangan Hinano. Pagi-pagi ngemil, sebodo sama berat badan.

 **Tulalit. Tulalit. Tulalit.**

 _Nggak nyeni banget itu ringtone hapenya si Okajima._ Batin para _ladies_ berjamaah.

"Halo? Isogai? Ya? Oh, izin nggak masuk? Kenapa? HAH? SAKIT PANTAT?"

Mata gadis-gadis membulat.

"APA—Masa aku disuruh tanggung jawab?"

 _Waduh. Si Okajima boleh juga. Diam-diam berbuat_. Gadis-gadis membatin satu suara.

"Enak saja. Kan kamu yang salah."

 _Wah, mulai berantem saling tuduh, ya?_

 _"_ Jadi semalemangatel dan kamu nggak bisa duduk karena nyeri? Wow."

 _Si Okajima main kasar?_

"Oke-oke. Aku antar ke rumah sakit nanti sore, ya. Oke?"

Lalu hari itu sekelas riuh. Ada gosip beredar kalau Okajima dan Isogai ada main. Sebagian bilang itu berkat cinlok pelajaran bahasa inggrisnya Bitch-sensei. Sebagian lagi bilang kalau Isogai dan Okajima sebenarnya sudah lama jadian, hanya malu-malu-meong.

Sore-sore, Maeraha tampak nangis di pojok kelas.

.

 **((HariPucukSedunia))**

 **.**

"Aaahn~"

"Diem, Dik."

"Kyaaahn!"

"Diem, dong, Isogai."

"Kyaaahn~~"

"TERIAKNYA BIASA AJA HOI!"

Okajima mau nangis. Ini klinik. Dokternya hanya lagi periksa dinding bokong Isogai. Tapi tuh anak teriaknya persis drama BLCD NSFW R18.

Fix. Isogai Ambeien. Penyebabnya karena terlalu sering angkat beban berat dan pola makan kurang teratur. Dokter hanya kasih obat salep dan tablet telan. Bukan ambeien parah, tapi cukup bikin kurang nyaman buang air besar dan duduk.

"Pokoknya kamu tanggung jawab."

 _Kok ngomongnya kayak gue ngehamilin anak perawan, yaa?_

"Apa salahkuu?" Okajima ikut drama.

"Soalnya kamu yang ngajaaak!" (Kerja sambilannya)

"Jadi? lelaki sejati. Aku akan merawatmu," Okajima nepuk dada, lalu sigap membantu Isogai berjalan. Padahal nggak susah-susah amat melangkahnya. Isogai persis diperlakukan macam ibu-ibu hamil. Padahal yang sakit bukan rahim, tapi pantatnya.

"Gimana, aku baik, kan?" wajah Okajima cling-cling. Isogai pucat pasi.

Malam itu, di pojokan dekat tiang listik. Ada Maehara yang jongkok sambil berurai airmata.

.

.

"Kayaknya kalian makin akrab. Mencurigakan, deh," omongan Hinano menohok Okajima _on the spot_.

"Bu-bukan!" Okajima langsung gelagapan. " Semua karena Isogai sakit pantat!" hush!

"Hah? Isogai _butthurt_?" kosakata Nagisa tampak ada yang salah. Dia mencomot satu Poki dari tangan Megu. Makan poki pagi-pagi sepertinya sudah jadi ritual tersendiri bagi siswa kelas 3E.

"Aku juga mau poki, dong," sang ketua kelas tahu-tahu sudah nimbrung, hendak mencomot poki, tapi langsung digagalkan Okajima degan menggigit jari lentik itu, spontan Isogai teriak.

 _Ekstrim banget sih._

"Poki mengandung cokelat dan susu. Tidak berserat. Mengandung bahan pengawet. Penderita _butthurt_ tidak boleh makan poki," cecar Okajima, dengan teori amblas entah dari mana, walau sebagian mengandung kebenaran.

"Jadi ... bolehnya apa, dong?" Isogai memelas.

"Nih," semua mata melotot, hidung bergerak-gerak kurang nyaman. Ada jus lobak beraroma menusuk di depan sana. "Minum ini."

Isogai langsung pucat.

"Jus lobak baik, loh, untuk pantatmu," omongannya salah, Megu langsung relate ke hal-hal lain. Apalagi kalau bukan fanfiksi-fanfiksi nista yang sering dibaca Yada.

.

.

"Olesin salepnya aku bantu juga, ya?"

"Aku bisa sendiriii!" Isogai tutup tirai. Salep untuk dioleskan pada benjolan digenggam kuat-kuat sampai hampir meluber. Ogah. Siapa yang mau diolesi oleh Okajima, bahkan wajahnya sudah setengah mesum tadi.

"Tapi kan ini tanggung jawabku, katamu."

"Aku bisa sendiriiiii!" teriak Isogai lagi. Pelajaran olahraga berikutnya adalah lompat kodok. Bakal jadi agak menyiksa buat Isogai.

Di ujung ruang ganti, ada Maehara yang jongkok pilu dengan aura suram. Berpikir bahwa Okajima dan Isogai telah berbuat anu sampai harus diolesi salep "Teganya ..."

.

 **((HariPucukSedunia))**

.

Isogai _fix out_ _from_ kerja sambillannya. _But_ saya tidak. _Because_ saya butuh duit _for_ ngajak Hinano _eating_ es krim.

Tulis Okajima pada diari tugas Bahasa Inggris. Sebentar lagi sore, berarti dia harus pulang dari rumah Isogai, sebentar lagi.

"Sudah mau pulang ya?"

"Iya. Ini sudah lima hari. Pantatmu gimana?"

Nggak enak, deh bahasanya. "Sudah lebih enakan. Mungkin mau sembuh. Sini, giliran aku yang nulis diari bersama."

Isogai menyambar buku tugasnya, lalu menulisi lembar buku dengan seksama. Okajima sampai bingung. Isogai mikir apa sampai nulis setengah halaman aja lama banget.

"Sudah, nih."

"Mana? Sini ... loh?"

Ada ucapan terima kasih untuk Okajima karena telah merawat dirinya sampai hari ini. Dengan Bahasa Inggris yang baik dan indah.

Eh ada _footnote_ di bawahnya.

/kalau bokongku sudah sembuh total, makan es krimnya denganku, ya?/

"Eeeh! Apa iniii? Isogaaaai?" bayangan Hinano dan Isogai jalan di kiri dan kanan Okajima tampak menggiurkan. Okajima langsung bangkit, mengejar Isogai ke dapur.

Di sebelah rumah Isogai, Ada Hiroto yang sedang meringkuk madesu. Sepertinya ada yang butuh penjelasan lengkap setelah ini.

Dan Bitch-Sensei pasti tertawa terbahak-bahak membaca isi diari Okajima-Isogai dan Sugino-Maehara. Nyambung, soalnya.

* * *

 **((End))**

* * *

 **HABEDE MAS PUCUUUK. Semoga seluruh penyakit yang mas derita tahun ini sembuh yaaah wwww**


End file.
